


Temper

by bangelus9



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Liam cradled his head, his tears still falling ... "Fallon?" He mumbledShe stayed still, all the muscles in her body tensed. "God, this is so pathetic!""You're good?" Liam ventured hesitantly





	Temper

_I don't want to know who we are without each other_   
_It's just too hard_   
_I don't want to leave here without you_   
_I don't want to lose part of me_   
_Will I recover?_   
_That broken piece, let it go and unleash all the feelings_

_Did we ever see it coming?_   
_Will we ever let it go?_

_We are buried in broken dreams_   
_We are knee-deep without a plea_   
_I don't want to know what it's like to live without you_   
_Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

_Is it fair, or is it fate?_   
_No one knows_   
_The stars choose their lovers, save my soul_   
_It hurts just the same_   
_And I can't tear myself away_

_Did we ever see it coming?_   
_Will we ever let it go?_

"I guess we will not have to find out ..."

Fallon stopped playing the piano keys and turned to him. Liam was leaning against the door frame, she smiled at him.

"Spying again, Liam?"

"I did not know it was forbidden to look ..."

Before leaving, Fallon was in a very good mood. She wanted to hang out with Sammy Jo and loot a  
little the extensive wardrobe that he owned, so he took the opportunity to resolve some details about his new book.  
Then, he had returned to the house he had found Fallon pensive and sang a song for nothing cheerful.

"What's wrong with you, love?" Liam uncrossed his arms and joined her in the piano chair.

She bit her lower lip and shook her head. Fallon went to the balcony that overlooked the gardens.

Liam followed her, he would always follow her.

"You were right from the beginning, it's very hard to keep me happy." Fallon seemed to feel guilty, and he did not want her to feel that way.

"Yeah, well, but in the end it makes up for it." Possessive, Liam squeezed a buttock.

"Liam Ridley!" she yelled, but her lips curved into a smile.

Liam put his arms around her. "The truth is that I prefer to go to hell with you than to stay in the  
Heaven without you. "He placed a finger under her chin." And helping Sammy to win back your brother will be like going to hell. "

She rapped on his arm with her knuckles. "I can not believe you said that!"

"Just kidding," he said and then added seriously "Apparently, I owe Sammy a big favor, you told me once that you both wanted to live next to each other throughout your life.  
this, I will not rest until that bright weirdo is our neighbor  
on some beach. - «And until you are my wife.»

"Can you promise me?" Fallon opened his eyes wide.

"Yes, but that does not mean I can not make jokes about it."

She looked away "Yeah, but I'm going to get away from all this Look at this place" She pointed to the surroundings "I'm probably disappointed that my life is so complicated, I'm betting whatever you want that you'd like things to  
they were easier ... Less dramas and fights, less disappointments "

"Fall, you are my queen, and I love you with all my soul." She looked at him with glowing eyes, and he placed a hand on her neck to pull her close and kiss her. Next to his lips, he murmured "In addition, the things that are worth  
the penalty is never easy. "

"Someone has been seeing his mother a lot ..." Fallon dropped a tear and then another.

She could not stop crying, so she stopped trying. "Fallon?"

"I need you so much, and I ... it was not like that, I never needed anyone ... until you ..." Soon, the tears would not let her speak and she began to sob. She parted her lips almost without being able to breathe.

Liam cradled his head, his tears still falling ... "Fallon?" He mumbled

She stayed still, all the muscles in her body tensed. "God, this is so pathetic!"

"You're good?" Liam ventured hesitantly

she nodded as she wiped her tears with a touch of drama

He frowned. "I can not see you crying," Liam muttered absently.

"I'm not crying ... they're just ..." she whimpered a little

"Tears of happiness?"

"Yes dear. Tears of happiness"

Liam takes her face in his hands and forces her to look at him. "Does not it have anything to do with the hormones of ...?"

"Are you calling me hormonal?" she complained

Liam recoiled instantly "No, I do not ..."

"God, I'm like a madman, Liam." She rubbed a hand across her forehead as she snorted.

"The other months with the little peanut in there will be like that?"

Fallon ran a hand across his still-flat belly. "How do you call your son like a fruit?"

"I already told you ... In the first months it's the size of a peanut ..." Liam closed his mouth when he saw the fulminating look of his fiancée

"Our baby is not a fruit!"

Liam smiled slightly and kissed his forehead "You're right, our Princess will have all your character ..."

She frowned. "How do you know it will be a girl?"

"I just know ..." Liam returned to claim his lips.

"And just for the record, I do not cry all the time," Fallon snapped with dignity.

  
Liam smiled softly without departing from her "And just for the record: I love Hormonal, moody, good ... sad or pensive"

Fallon knew that she smiled like a fool but did not care. He drew Liam against her and reclaimed his lips in a sweet promise.  
"Just for the record ... I love you"

"I know ..." Liam whispered against his lips


End file.
